わたしのかわいいともだち: My Dear Friend
by Kirari-Hitomi
Summary: Ever since her parents died, Sakura had been seing things that shouldn't be seen. From Ghostly Spirts, to big ugly monsters. Now she starts school in Karakura Town. Avoiding stalkers and enemies, will she find her answer? Read and find out


Aloha! Ahh... I know i'm not supposed to be writing a new story, but I just had to get this one out of my head. I don't know. Been thinking about it for some time. It's just so I don't get what I have planned for this story mixed with another that I haven't typed yet. Ah to you all this must be some lame excuse. e.e sorry about that. Ill be updating my other story soon :D -it may be sucky-DONT KILL MEH D:...!

**And...this story is going to...uh...stray...kind of... okay fine. A lot. This story is going to stray a lot from the Naruto Storyline, as I have other plans with our dear Sakura-chan.~ Enjoy! (btw, this will also be a bleach/naruto crossover fic) :D**

**

* * *

**

あきらーぜろ

**ザストイックサクラ**

**Chapter – 0**

**The Stoic Cherry Blossom**

**

* * *

**

_First Day of School~_

She sighed. Today was the anniversary of her parents death. And ever since that day, her life had changed forever. Seeing things-people, spirits that weren't meant to be seen- and strange beings dressed in shihakusho. Now that she thought about it, she wondered if the exposure to this high, overwhelming power had given her these abilities. Not that she relied on it, but it helped enhance her power in Aikido, Judo, and Jiujitsu.

As Sakura walked to school, she waved at a familiar, shihakushou wearing afro-man. "Ohayou, Afro-Samurai." This was the nickname she so fondly gave him. Why you ask? Well, he has an afro, and he's wielding a samurai sword. Couldn't get any simpler than that.

"Hey! The name is Zennosuke Kurumada and don't forget it! And why can everyone see me! I'm supposed to be invisible! Arrgh..." As he was rambling on and on, Sakura noticed a soft crying coming from around the area. She then looked back up to the Afro-Samurai and said, "Yo Afro-Samurai, you're one of those shinigami people, right? So why are you being so lousy? Isn't it your job to make sure these dead souls get on to heaven or somethin'?" She stated boredly.

"eh? Oh right uh..." he scratched the back of his head "I...kinda don't know where all the spirits are..?" She sighed and then mumbled "This way.." Seriously, were all shinigami this incompetent? She hoped not, or else she wouldn't be able to rest or turn a corner without seeing a floating spirit, lost. Sakura also wondered if the spirits were allowed to roam around places for hundreds of years like in the story books.

"Ahh...Here we are." They arrived at the entrance of a park. "There." she pointed to a tree, and perched in the tree was a little girl. "Oh thank yo-" The Afro-Samurai/shinigami looked to his side and found that the girl had left.

She sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, she mused. Vaguely, Sakura wondered if it was because she had to switch schools, in search of a place she could call home. You see, on this day, she started school at a high school named Karakura Town High school, in Karakura Town, Japan. Sighing again for the millionth time, Sakura arrived at the front of her new school.

"Today is going to be a long day.." she said to herself.

_**

* * *

**_

In the halls~

Previously, Sakura had went to their main office to pick up a sheet with her classes, locker number and combination, and at what times. Much to her satisfaction, she didn't receive any books as of yet. _'Oh well, on to my first class.'_ And with that last thought, she strode into a classroom full of loud, obnoxious teenagers.

_**

* * *

**_

In class~

"Oh hello! You must be the new student, Haruno, Sakura? I like that name. It fits you." The teacher said. Sakura didn't quite believe what the teacher had said, because, she had been through this time and time again, and she was smart enough to know that what the teachers said, they didn't really mean.

"Why don't you introduce your self to the class? Hmm?" she said. Sakura turned to the front of the class, and everyone got quiet, and waited anxiously for her to say something.

"Ohayou. My name is Haruno Sakura. My hobbies, you don't need to know. Where I live, you certainly don't need to know, And yes. My hair color is natural." The teacher looked surprised; dumbfounded to be exact.

"Very well then, please take your seat next to Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke please raise your hand." And a mysterious chicken ass haired-styled kid raised his hand. Sakura quietly took to her seat to the left of him. _'Window seat! Yessss! I guess this day can get better. ' _She mused. Window seats meant cloud gazing. And all she wanted to do right now was gaze. Alas, she couldn't. Looking in the reflection of the glass, she saw a red-haired girl wearing black rimmed glasses sitting two seats to the right of Sasuke, glaring at her. _'Everywhere I go, fan girls! Oi, when will my bad luck ever end?'_ Sakura sighed to her self. Silently she took out a book and began reading. This action did not go unnoticed by a certain, chicken-ass haired-styled Uchiha. He looked at the strange pink-haired girl out of the corner of her eye who was reading her book.

_'Strange girl.'_ He thought. Sasuke was bemused that this girl, whoever she was, was not fawning over him like the rest of the hormonally raged women in this class. Studying her a bit more, he wondered if her shoulder length pink hair was as smooth as it looked. Slowly, he reached out to touch her hair with his left hand. Sakura grabbed his hand, and squeezed it with inhuman strength. She nearly broke his hand. "Stupid bitch!" Was hissed at Sakura. She didn't even spare him a sideways glance before returning back to her book.

The girl with red hair and was wear glasses was seething.

Sakura sighed. _'I'm going to have to switch out of this class...'_ Break time came and she set her book down, pick up her bag, and left the classroom.

"Five minutes, Sakura-san. Five minutes." The teacher said.

"Hai, sensei." She waved over her shoulder, walking out the door.

_**

* * *

**_

Back in the Halls~

Sakura aimlessly strolled down the hallway, never leaving the side with the windows. She deemed it necessary to always be near a window in case of an emergency. Still walking down, she could feel the presence of a group of girls following her, not far behind.

_'Che, fan girls. Gotta loose them.'_ She thought. She had to loose them, and fast. Break time was almost over. So she did what any girl trying to fend off mad, rabid fan girls would do; run. And that's what she did. She ran to the rooftop, fan girls tailing behind her. She stopped at a corner, near the protective bars that kept the people from going over the ledge.

"There's no where to run now, pinky. How dare you hurt my Sasuke-kun!" The girl with red hair and glasses shouted. "Hey! Sasuke-kun can't be your's, Karin! He's obviously mine!" Oh so that's her name. Pretty befitting for a whore. " No, he's mine! You guys will get your turn...never!" Karin laughed, evilly. Sakura took this chance while they were bickering to climb up the black fence-like poles to escape.

"She's climbing over the bars! Look!" One of them shouted by the time they reached her, she was already over the ledge. "Che, now I don't have to worry about her getting too close to _**my**_ Sasuke-kun!~" She said in a sing-song voice.

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile~

Sakura was falling down, past classroom windows. There was one window in particular that she could sense a strange...force, energy she believed it to be. Falling a little lower, she grabbed a ledge, barely sticking out of the wall, and opened a window that was in her classroom, by her desk. Luckily, the teacher wasn't looking, so she had a few seconds to get in, close the window and get seated. "Alright, break-time is over class. Get back to your seats. Oh, Sakura-san! When did you come back?" The teacher asked.

Sakura looked up. "Long story." She sighed while pulling out a journal. _'Note to self: Find classroom with unusual energy. Maybe I can get answers as to why i'm seeing all these dead people and what not.'_ She paused, thinking for a while. The Uchiha next to her, watched in curiosity. He had witnessed the whole 'New student jumps into class through the window' predicament. The classroom door suddenly slid open to reveal a happy Karin, followed by otherwise, happy fan girls.

"Oh sensei~ the new bit- I mean new girl..." Karin stopped short. There, in her seat was the very girl she'd thought that had jumped over the ledge, and possibly died. "What was that about Sakura-san?" the teacher asked, concerned.

"But I thought she...how did you...Argh!" A frustrated and flustered Karin went to her seat, fuming at the pink-haired girl.

When class was finally over, Sakura collected her things. As she was getting up, she heard Karin say, "Oh Sasuke-kun, can you walk me to my next class?" She fluttered her eyelashes. The Uchiha grunted. He looked around for Sakura and saw she was almost to the door. "Hey, Sakura-san. Mind if I walk you to your next class?" He flashed her his most dazzling smile. She glared, then smirked. "I don't know, Uchiha. I don't want a chicken-ass, haired-styled boy as my school tour guide." And with that last, intimidating comment, she left. Sasuke dumbfounded, and Karin more pissed than ever. _'How dare she __insult my Sasuke-kun!' _

_**

* * *

**_

Next Class~

"Oi, Rukia. Did you sense some kind of a strong reiatsu falling outside, or something?" An orange-haired boy said.

"Yes. Ichigo. In fact, it's shown up on my soul pager. Luckily, whoever it was, they don't pose a real threat." The one called Rukia said. She was checking her pager when it began beeping. On the screen, it showed a dot with circles around it. The dot being a person, and the circles being the reiatsu they emitted. The being, she deemed, seemed to have the same class this period with herself and Ichigo. The bell rang.

"Alright children, back to your seats! We have a new student. Please, introduce yourself to us."

The student that walked in had pink hair, and green eyes. Although her look screamed 'I'm so happy!' she seemed to be giving off a vibe that she could careless about their affairs; just as long as they didn't get too close.

"Ohayo. My name is Haruno, Sakura. Call me Sakura-san, if you wish. I don't take kindly to 'Sakura-chan'. Any questions?". A kid with brown hair raised his hand "Is your hair color natural like Strawberry-chan over he- Ow!" He said while rubbing his head. He'd been hit pretty hard by a boy with orange hair sitting next to him.

"Don't mind this retard. He was born that way." The one dubbed as 'Strawberry-chan' said with a scowl on his face. "Yes, my hair color is natural. Any more questions?" When no one raised their hands, the teacher pointed to a window seat on the right side of the classroom, next to Strawberry-chan.

The teacher began the lesson.

Sakura couldn't pay attention to the whole lesson, because she had finally found the person, or persons, who were emmiting this same kind of strange energy she had inside her for so long. A feeling of relief washed over her. Finally, there was someone who was there to explain to her what the hell was going on with her for so long. Now she can only hope, and pray that they both knew what she was talking about. Slouching a little in her seat, she rested her head in her palm, and drifted off for a small nap.

"Can anybody answer this question?" The teacher asked. No one raised their hands. Silently gazing over the classroom, she noticed that the new girl was dozing off. _'Excellent' _she thought _'I have a new victim!~ Fu fu fuu.'_ She stood behind her desk, looking at the new girl for a little bit. Ichigo and Rukia caught on and Rukia silently whispered for Ichigo to wake her up.

"Hey," he whispered, "Wake up or sensei's gonna-" Too late. The teacher had already chucked her chalk at Sakura, who, with ease, caught the piece of chalk. "The rule is to answer the question, right?" She yawned. The teacher, and Ichigo were dumbfounded. Rukia chuckled to herself quietly.

Sakura got up and walked to the front of the classroom, torwards the chalkboard, with everybody's eyes on her back. _'Tch, troublesome people.'_ She thought. It only took her a minute to solve a problem that other kids deemed was impossible to solve. She silently stretched, and went back to her seat.

"Well, that is correct Sakura-san!" the teacher said. Sakura didn't listen though, because as soon as she got to her seat, she was fast asleep.

_**

* * *

**_

Lunch Time~

Sakura opened her eye just a fraction of an inch to see that Strawberry-chan, and the black-haired girl he was talking with earlier, plus the idiot kid, and a blue haired boy were leaving the classroom. As soon as they left, Sakura stood upright and shuffled out of the classroom, after them. She abruptly stopped though. The Chicken Ass Uchiha, she so fondly dubbed him, was stalking her. And to add to her troubles, she could also feel Karin muttering to herself behind him. So, Sakura ran inside the classroom, slid the doors shut, and opened the window. She was out of the classroom and ahd the window closed before anyone noticed. She heard Sasuke and Karin enter the classroom.

And as quickly as she jumped out, she ran up the vertical wall, did a backflip over the black steel poles, and landed infront of Strawberry-chan and his friends.

"Hey," she started, "I need some answers. Strawberry and his friend over there are emmitting a strange-mmph!" The black haired girl had muffled what Sakura was about to say and whispered in her ear, "The name's Rukia, and Strawberry-chan over there is Ichigo." She looked at Ichigo. "Kurosaki-san! Can we have a word with Haruno-san over there?" Rukia said in her over exaggerated, girly voice while dragging Ichigo along with her.

When they were safely away from the others, Rukia removed her hand from Sakura's mouth, and she began to speak. "We need to talk about this wierd energy i'm emmitting." Sakura said in a low voice."I know. I picked up on your reiatsu with my soul pager when you were outside of our class. Come to this address if you want to find out more about what's happening. When you get to this location, there'll be a small shop with a sign. If you see a young girl or boy on or outside, you'll know you're at the right place. See you then!" Rukia, after handing Sakura a piece of paper with the address on it, started to pull Ichigo away because lunch was over.

"Shit..." She said. Sakura remembered she had to get to class without being caught by Sasuke or Karin. _" _I guess I have no other choice. Sasuke is probably still lingering in the classroom...and I don't want to make jumping through the window my new way of entry, as someone will catch on.." She sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?" Shoving the paper into her skirt pocket, climbed up the black poles, stood on the edge, then dropped to her classroom. She decided to give Sasuke the benefit of the doubt, and go back using the method she came. Lucky for her, he wasn't there. She looked around. Karin wasn't there either. _'Good.'_ She thought. Quickly, she opened the window, and settled down in her seat, waiting for school to be over.

**_

* * *

_**

Afterschool~

After her last class, Sakura gathered her things and bolted for the entrance. Sasuke watched her from his class. She rounded a couple of corners and arrived at the location. Things were going to get a lot more complicated than they already were.

* * *

R&R!

-sighhhhh- over 3k words...

-exhausted- I think immma make this a Sakuxmulti

idk.

but your suggestions are welcomed with my warm milk & cookies.

remember darlings, don't be afraid to state your opinions.

just dont troll...or go all psycho on me, 'kay? :D

-hito


End file.
